Humanoide
by pyrosnightmare
Summary: there's a wolf demon on the loose, killing the parents of twenty-something demons in hiding. what exactly is he up to? and what will our boys find on this away mission to Delaware? set post series and a bit AU. OOCness inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello sweethearts! I was going to put up a chapter of suddenly demonic, but I've gone and lost my damn notebook. That is the problem with hand writing everything before typing it up. So I give you Humanoid(e). I think you'll like Abby.

Disclaimer: I have once again stolen the boys and molded them to my will... err, agreed to write up the story they cooked up in my head. They swear they'll go back to usual after. Title belongs to a lovely german band by the name of Tokio Hotel. Humanoid(e) is the title track off their latest album. If you haven't heard it, you should.

* * *

><p>She looked to her left for the fourth time in the first ten minutes of class. Once again the boy with gelled black hair and impish brown eyes nodded a hello. She looked back at her notebook and desperately tried to fight the urge to look right again. She knew there was an orange haired boy on that side keeping one eye on the teacher and one eye on her. 'College is bad enough without stalkers.'<p>

She prayed hard that the end of the lesson that day would see her walking to the next class only in the company of her closest bestie. She quickly copied down the homework assignment and was one of the first out the door.

Her nerves were frazzled. It wasn't so much that the boys sat close by, lost of boys tried to get close to her like that. It was that they were always on the same sides, always two rows away, and always five paces behind between classes. Their stealth was pathetic. 'Sensei K would kick them out of class for following like that.' The thought made her grin.

It was the second week of being followed by those two. Eight since her parents died. Nine since the semester started. She was beginning to think she was cursed, save for the considerable inheritance she gained after her parents passed. Enough to pay off the house she'd gotten close to campus and live comfortably for many years.

"Hey Abby, still have your honour guard?" a female voice broke through her musings.

"Hey Sue. Last I checked, they were still in epic ninja fail." Abby sighed. She pushed her black fringe out of her eyes again.

Sue laughed. "You should talk to them. They're kind of cute, as far as creepaziod stalkers go."

Abby playfully backhanded her friend's arm. "Susan! You're not supposed to attempt to date the creepy stalker types!"

"Excuse me, miss," a male voice broke through their conversation, "could you help me, I think I'm lost again."

Abby turned. The speaker had masses of impossibly arterial blood red* hair and clear, emerald eyes. "Um, hi. Where are you headed?"

"I'm trying to get to my class in Smythe Hall." He blushed a little.

Sue linked arms with him. "We can do you one better, handsome. We just so happen to be heading to a class in Smythe."

Abby gently pried her friend from the boy. "Sue! Please stop manhandling him!" She turned to the red head. "I apologize for her. She was raised by wolves until she turned twelve."

The boy smiled and ignored Sue's indignant yelp. "Its quite alright, I've gotten used to it over the years."

The trio started across the street.

"What's your name?" Abby asked.

"Suichi." He bowed slightly. "Suichi Minamino, transfer from Tokyo U. And you are?"

Abby returned the bow. "Abby DuMakai. I know, its a weird name."

Sue offered her hand. "Sue Smith."

Suichi ignored the hand. "Pleasure to meet you both."

Abby elbowed her friend in the ribs. "He's Japanese, _sot_."

"Abby, your family name is a mixture of French and Japanese, is it not?" Suichi asked, hiding a chuckle politely behind his hand.

"It is. Mum and Dad made it up. Dad was French, and Mum was Japanese, and when they started over, they started from scratch." Abby nodded. Her eyes belied the sadness at the mention of her parents.

"My apologies, I did not know your parents were an uncomfortable subject, Abigail." Suichi said.

"Not Abigail. My proper name is Abernathy Lauren DuMakai." Abby mumbled.

"She kinda hates Abernathy, but keeps it because of her dad. Both her parents were killed in a wreck the week after the semester started." Sue explained softly.

Suichi's eyes grew wide. "_Gomenasai. Watashi wa shimasendeshita_..."

Abby waved her hand. "_Sore wa daijōbuda_. Really. People die, that's how the world works." she chuckled slightly. "I have to warn you, I've picked up an honour guard of late, and they may take offense to you."

Suichi glanced behind them. "Black hair, impish eyes, and orange hair?"

"That would be them. They've been following me in some kind of epic fail at being ninjas for two weeks. Thank the good and kind gods its my last class."

"Last class of the day, Anthropology. How in the hell did I let you talk me into that one?" Sue sighed.

"Who do you have?" Suichi asked.

"Gretchen." the girls chorused in reply.

Suichi frowned and nodded. "She is such a hard ass. Two five page papers in the first two weeks of class?"

"How did I not see you in class yet? Your hair would be very hard to miss." Abby asked.

"I am usually a minute or two late. This campus is very confusing." Suichi laughed. He held the door to the class room open for the girls, then followed them in.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we gotcha covered when our schedules mesh." Sue grinned.

They found a few seats together and sat.

"Got any classes after?" Sue asked

"Botany, with Wheeler." Suichi nodded.

Abby gasped. "You lucky jerk! I wanted in his class big time."

Suichi grinned. "The man is a master at what he does."

"I know!" Abby said excitedly. "He teaches a herbal lore class at the occult bookshop on main."

Abby took advantage of the momentary pause to scan the room. She sighed in relief when she didn't see her stalkers.

Sue giggled. "Don't look behind you Abbs."

Abby looked. Two rows up and to the left, and she saw the familiar pair. "why me?" she wailed softly and sunk into her seat.

"I could always go talk to them for you." Suichi offered with an amused grin.

"Always playing the knight in fucking shining armor." a gruff voice grumbled. It belonged to the short boy with spiked hair and red eyes who had sat on Suichi's other side.

"Hiei!" Suichi hissed, embarrassment evident in his voice, "there are ladies present!" He turned to said ladies. "Abby, Sue, this is Hiei, one of my housemates."

Abby leaned forward. "Nice to meet you."

"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms and stared down at where the professor was just walking through a semi-hidden door.

* * *

><p>Have I sparked your curiousity? Tell me if you want more.<p>

*arterial blood is a brighter red than the stuff that comes out when you get a paper cut or skin your knee. I'm thinking that's closer to the red of Kurama's hair than crimson.

All of the buildings mentioned are actual buildings on the University of Delaware campus. Except for the bookstore, I made that up, because there are no occult bookstores in Newark. I based the bookstore off Bell Book and Candle in Dover. Love that place.


	2. I find myself in too many worlds

Oh my dear gods, I forgot translations! Gomen! If its wrong, I'm sorry. Blame google translate.

_Gomenasai. Watashi wa shimasendeshita_...'i'm sorry, I had no idea...'

_Sore wa daijōbuda _'its nothing'

_sot_ french for idiot, pronounced 'so'.

credit for story title and this chapter's title goes to Tokio Hotel. i do not own the YYH characters. i will put them back to normal when i've done with them.

* * *

><p>She examined her nearly naked body in the mirror, hoping to see what it was that made her stalkers follow her so closely. Her black hair hung straight to her waist, her mother's legacy. Her wide hazel eyes always seemed so out of place in her Asian face, those she could thank her father for when she caught up to him. She shrugged on the black sleeveless tunic of her dojo, and the black satin loose-leg pants that went with it. A red sash with a bit of fringe tied just so around her waist completed the uniform.<p>

Abby checked the time. It was to be naginata day at the dojo, and she had been looking forward to it ever since she had found the naginata with her name on it in her parent's basement. It had been half wrapped as a present for her birthday in January. She swore and raced out the door, only to dash back in for her keys. She never took her purse to the dojo, a holdover habit from a previous dojo with unscrupulous students.

* * *

><p>The dulled practice blades clashed as the class practiced moves in pairs. "Again." the instructor barked out over the din. He walked between the clanging blades, hands clasped at the small of his back. He alone wore a green top. "Now, switch partners and spar for the rest of the class. Remember, in a fight, you will not be limited to bladework, so incorporate your hand to hand skills as well. I will be watching."<p>

In the ensuing mele, Abby was passed over by the entire class. She was used to getting stuck with whomever the class picked as whipping boy for the day. After all the confusion settled, she found herself face to white starburst with Suichi's rather rude roomate. "Hello, Hiei. I thought you took the later class."

"Suichi asked me to come early, he needed to discuss something with our other housemates." Hiei grumbled.

Abby arched her eyebrow as she took a defensive pose.

He also took a defensive stance. "There is the added benefit of testing your skill. He was very specific about that."

"He was, was he?" She tried a clumsy swing in his direction.

Hiei dodged easily. "He thinks he may have known your mother." He swung at her hard, and followed it with a kick.

She dodged and sent another clumsy swing his way.

He growled and took a wild swing at her. "Stop playing around and fight me, onna. Sensei says you're the best in your class."

She took one look at his red eyes. They seemed to burn with anger. She gulped and nodded.

The fight began in ernest.

As the fight went on, it gained intensity. She blocked out the sounds of the class to focus more fully on her opponent. 'Gods damn that little shit. He's holding back on me!' she thought. It caused her to growl and fight him harder.

The fight ended with Hiei on his back, her blade pressed just hard enough against his throat to let him know it was there. His blade pushed slightly into her stomach. Both panted and glared at the other.

"Jaganshi, DuMakai, what do you have to say for yourselves?" the sensei barked out from several feet away.

Abby whirled her blade up, away from Hiei, and down into attention. "I could have avoided his blade at the end, but I let my anger cloud my judgement."

Hiei flipped to his feet, using his nagainata as a support. "The girl is better than you let on, sensei."

The sensei moved to stand directly in front of Abby. "Why were you angry with Jaganshi?"

"He was holding back, sir. I hate when the boys hold back when they spar me." Abby replied with an angry glare in Hiei's direction.

"Jaganshi, did you hold back?" The sensei turned to look at the spiky haired boy.

"Hai, sensei. I did not wish to hurt her in our first skirmish. I was wrong."

Abby growled. "I'm a girl, I won't break. Asshole."

"Class dismissed, hit the showers." the sensei called.

Abby and Hiei moved to join their classmates.

"Abby, Hiei, I need to talk to you." Sensei said, catching a sleeve on each. "Go, shower and come to the office."

Abby clenched her teeth and stalked off to the women's locker room.

* * *

><p>Abby stood next to Hiei, anxiously waiting for the man behind the desk to say something. Hiei twirled a pair of nunchucks absently, seeming to not care about being called to the office.<p>

"You two make my job difficult..." the man sighed.

"Please don't kick me out of the dojo, Sensei K." Abby blurted.

"Abby, I'm not kicking you out, you did nothing wrong. I may ask you to change classes." Sensei K laughed.

Hiei made a derisive noise. "Do not play your mind games, Koenma, get to the point."

Sensei K glared at the shorter of the two before him. "Watch your mouth." He turned to Abby with a softer expression on his face. "What do you know about your parents, Abernathy?"

Her eyes widened. "Mum was a little nuts, had a very nice florist shop in Arden. Dad did security for a lot of grand high muckety-mucks, lots of crazy contacts he asked to tutor me in their specialty." Abby shrugged. "And, unlike you, Sensei, they absolutely denied the other worlds."

Sensei K looked at her in confusion. "Denied?"

"Yeah, like sent me to my room if I even asked about it." Abby glared. "Why?"

"Because it is extremely odd..." Sensei K started.

"For demons." Hiei said bluntly.

"O-oni? D-diable?" she paused and shook her head. "The good kind, I hope."

Hiei snorted.

"Well, as good as they wanted to be." Koenma shrugged. "In the spirit of this meeting, you may actually be a lot older than 22, but I'm not yet sure by how much."

"So the weird things I've been telling you about, with the plants, its not just my imagination?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, and unless we call in a few of my contacts to train you, extremely dangerous." Sensei K said.

"Who is it? And when do we start?" Abby asked, eager to learn.

"Hiei, and..."

"Suichi." Hiei reminded the other man.

"Hiei and Suichi are also demons, and long-time fight partners. Hiei can train you physically, Suichi can train you with the plants. He is a plant manipulator." Sensei K said.

"She does not need my training, Koenma. Her blade work is good." Hiei grumbled and started out the door.

"Don't worry about him, that was actually high praise." Sensei K told the girl who glared at Hieis retreating back.

"Its not him. Just wait'll I get a hold of Suichi between classes tomorrow." She punched a fist into the opposite palm.

* * *

><p>And that, my dears, is where I shall leave it. What does she do to poor nerdy suichi? Teehee, you'll just have to wait and see.<p> 


	3. Mercy's All That You Need

Hello again. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, you will be responded to, if I haven't already. The title comes from the song Sidewinder by Avenged Sevenfold.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that came from Yu Yu Hakusho. Those characters continue to belong to their creator, whose name escapes me. I DO own this story, Abernathy Lauren DuMakai, and Sue Smith. I also unfortunately own abby's mum and the big bad wolf... {claps hands over mouth}crap, spoilers...

* * *

><p>kurama will be refered to as suichi in his red head form, because that is how abby knows him if and when his fuzzy silver form shows up, he will be called kurama. And the team still calls him kurama, or fox. "double quotations are spoken words." 'single quotations are thoughts.' telepathy will be dealt with later.<p>

Abby jogged to catch up to the red head. She tugged his pony tail. "Jerk."

"Pardon?" Suichi asked. He blinked his large jade eyes at her in confusion.

"Hiei told me that you sent him to test me last night. And Sensei K told me what you forgot to mention." She tugged the boy's hair again. "You're lucky they disarmed me for the most part." She grumbled.

Suichi bowed slightly. "Gomen. Hiei told me you might be upset." He chuckled slightly. "Since you are here, could you direct me to Memorial Hall? I do believe I've gotten lost again."

"Demonic Lit with Smythe?" Abby grinned and jumped to stand in front of the disguised fox.

Suichi stopped short. "Yes, don't tell me you didn't notice me in that class also?"

Abby rolled her eyes at him. "Obviously not. Anyways, you're going the wrong way. Turn around, and you'll see the big building in the center of campus." She pulled at one of his shoulders, and pushed the other, to turn him to face the proper direction.

He turned. "Oh. Good thing I don't have to leave the building until after Milton."

"With Poole? And Am Lit with Bruekner?" Abby asked, almost accusingly.

"Yes. They are requisite courses, are they not?"

"Well, yeah. Poole and Bruekner have cute kids. And all three professors are easy on the eyes." Abby giggled and started for the building in question.

"What?"

"Had them for a couple classes last year, she brought pictures. Thank the gods my last two classes today are creepy stalker boys free."

"Hey Suichi! How's it going?" A voice called from behind them.

Suichi facepalmed. "Just fine, Yusuke. Your timing could use some work."

Abby's jaw dropped, and she blinked rapidly. She shook her head. "You know them? And you're friendly with them? Something you could have mentioned yesterday." She ended her rant glaring at the red head with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Gomen. This is another of my housemates, Yusuke Urameshi." Suichi bowed again as they walked. "He was very rude these past weeks, and doubly to blame, because he incited poor Kazuma to such rude measures. I had a talk with him last night."

"Hiei told me while we sparred." Abby giggled.

Yusuke scoffed. "Had a talk? More like tied me to a chair and yelled."

"Would you really have listened to me otherwise?" Suichi asked in sweet tones.

"Well, we'll never know, now will we, fox boy?" Yusuke glared at the other boy.

Abby stepped between the two. "Don't be such a bitch, stalker-boy. Now cool it so we can get to the one English class you haven't mustered out of yet."

Yusuke gave the girl a look that was meant to be a warning. "Only Suichi can handle most of your classes this semester. And EIGHT courses? How do you keep up with the homework?"

"Eight courses, and I work and go to the dojo. Among other things." Abby preened.

"I have one more than that." Suichi said. "But no job as of yet."

"Besides babysitting me for Sensei K." Abby grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Aw, man, one week to memorize that poem? I am so failing." Abby wailed as she walked out of the building with Suichi.<p>

"Don't worry about it. With your brain, it should be easy." Suichi chuckled at the girl.

"Oh, so easy for you to say. You don't have a job and classes at the dojo to worry about too."

"Actually, if Hiei's punishment was the same as yours, you no longer have the dojo to worry about this week." the red head chuckled.

"Ugh, did he tell you everything?" Abby groaned.

"No. just the important parts, like you are good with a blade." He smiled at her. "Hiei is not exactly what one would call, talkative. Would you like to come over to start your special training?"

"Actually, I have a herbal lore tonight. Wheeler's covering belladonna, nightshade and aconite."

"Do you mind if I join you? I need to reacquaint myself with human poisons." Suichi gave her a hopeful look.

She offered her elbow. "Come on, let go learn how to poison us some humans."

He sighed and looped her arm around his own. "Abernathy, much as I look like one, I am not a woman."

"Bah, gender roles are for shallow people." she scoffed.

* * *

><p>Suichi led her down Cleveland Ave. As they walked, Abby noticed the surroundings became more and more familiar.<p>

"Hey! We just passed my house over there." she exclaimed.

Suichi nodded. "And in another house or two, we will reach my shared abode."

"I have had my house for seven and a half weeks, how have I never noticed you or your idiots?"

"Because my first class of the day is usually way before yours, and the idiots-as you call them- never wake up for the first class until they have ten minutes to get there."

Abby gave the boy a quizzical look. "They do know that punctuality effects their grade, right?"

"They do. But if you saw Yusuke's attendance from high school, you'd be proud of him just for showing up every day." He chuckled, remembering the black haired boy's antics.

"Damn. So, how'd he ever graduate?"

"I believe you would call it a GED."

Two boys tumbled out of a house, down the stairs and came to a semi-stop in front of the pair. They were still trading punches and attempting various submission holds on the other.

Suichi rolled his eyes. Abby grinned and grabbed the closest boy's collar. Suichi grabbed the other.

She shook the boy in her grasp hard. "Do you want the neighbors to call the cops and get you expelled?"

"Abby?" Yusuke's shoked look nearly sent her into a fit of giggles.

"_Nani o manukete inai, _I'm Officer Mayfeild." she replied, deadpan.

Yusuke extracted himself from her grip. "Why are you here?"

She grinned at him. "Because Suichi asked me to come over and train with him."

Suichi coughed. "Abby, you have yet to meet your other stalker."

"Hey! I'm no stalker! It was all Urameshi's idea." The orange haired boy grumbled.

"May I present Kazuma Kuwabara?" the red head continued, completely unfazed by the taller boy's protest.

"Pleased to finally meet you, Kazuma." she said sweetly.

"Uh, yeah. hi. Sorry about that following you crap we pulled."

"No big." She dropped a curtsey, even though she was wearing jeans cut off at the knees. "Abernathy DuMakai, at your service."

"Ok, how do you have a last name like that and not know what you are?" Yusuke demanded.

"Um, mum and dad denied the existence of the supernatural, and we all looked human, so, didn't make the connection." She shrugged.

A branch prepared to strike just outside her peripheral sight. She flung her hand in its direction and growled, "_Arretez-la_." then she turned a glare at the boys. "Really? All out in public?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Lets all go in before fox boy gets any more bright ideas. Dinner's almost done anyway."

* * *

><p>Suichi sat with Abby at the table, on her right. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood beside the stove, finishing the preparations for dinner.<p>

"So, Abby," Yusuke said, leaning over the wok, "we know you can fight to Hiei's standards with a blade, and send one of Suichi's murderous plants back to where it came from. What else can you do?"

Abby grinned and reached into her hair. "I can kill you with a hair pin."

"A what?" Kuwabara asked. He sat bowls of rice at every place set at the table.

She held up a small metal stick-like thing. "A hair pin."

"How?" Yusuke scoffed.

She sent the small metal object flying at the dark haired boy's eye level with a flick of her wrist and a smirk on her face. He ducked just in time, and it lodged itself deep into the wall.

Kuwabara's eyes bugged. "You mean you could have just killed us at any time while we followed you?"

She nodded. "Quite easily. And with a variety of items I had on my person at the time." she grinned evilly. "Dad liked to send me to all the best self-defense teachers he could find. Only, he had a fit when I joined Sensei K's dojo."

"Because he knew your family would be deported once the sensei found out about you." Suichi explained. "Koenma happens to be the guy who controls demon immigration."

Yusuke sat a bowl of stir fried meats and vegetables in the center of the table. "I'm usually the one he calls in to arrest and deport. But not you."

Abby's eyes grew wide. "Is the Makai really that bad?"

"It is a nasty, violent place." Suichi said softly.

"The air always holds at least the shade of the stench of death and burning flesh. The suns turn the air red during the day, and the moons shine purple at night. In all regions save for the desert, where the detective's people live, thunder storms are an almost daily occurrence. It is a fight to the death just to survive the day in most places, though it has calmed since the tournaments for kingship began. It is still vile, dangerous and dirty place." Hiei walked to stand just behind the confused girl. "It is home, and I intend to return there someday."

"Keep stealing from Koenma, and you'll never be allowed to, Three-eyes." Yusuke laughed.

In an instant Hiei had the taller boy's shirt front balled in his right fist. His left was cocked and ready to fly into the other's face. "You are lucky the girl is present, detective."

Abby laughed. "Don't mind me. I've wanted to punch him in the face for a week, due to epic ninja fail."

Hiei let go of the taller black haired boy and sat on Abby's left. "The fox has been trying to teach us manners. I do not wish to face one of his punishments again."

Suichi blushed. "They are not THAT bad, Hiei."

Hiei chose to ignore the remark, and the red head who made it. "I told you at the dojo, you do not need my instruction. Why are you here?"

"Because I DO need Suichi's instruction, or did you forget that part of the conversation?" Abby replied. She took a mouthful of the stir fry. "Oh, this is good. You have skills in the kitchen, stalker-boy."

"You have a plant ability?" Suichi asked. "If your mother was who I think she was, you can manipulate plants, and the very ground itself."

"Nice. But so far I can only make plants do stuff if I talk to them in French or Japanese." Abby grinned.

"Her name was Mai Lin?" the red head asked.

"Before we moved here. She changed it to Maribel. Dad became Frank, and I became Abernathy." she poked angrily at her rice. "I preferred Kitsu. Abernathy sounds like an old man's name."

Yusuke arched an eyebrow at her.

"Dad called me Kitsu, short for Kitsune." She ducked her head, then growled, "Shut up. He said its because I liked to spend so much time in the woods."

Yusuke held up his hands.

"Its actually because your parents were both fox demons, and you had probably just changed forms after spending about a hundred years as a fox. Kitsune parents don't bother naming kits until they've changed, because sometimes the kits remain foxes." Suichi said almost wistfully.

"You mean I spent a hundred years as an actual fox kit? Wicked." Abby giggled.

"Still are a fox, as far as I'm concerned." Yusuke waggled his eyebrows at her.

Kuwabara slapped the back of his head. "You don't do that! Remember, you're engaged."

Yusuke glared and rubbed his head.

Suichi shot a glare at the offending boy. "Abby, you are a fox demon, and can return to fox form at any time, after I've taught you how."

* * *

><p>Smythe, Poole and Bruekner are real professors I had in college. (except Smythe taught Fetish, not demonic lit.);)<p>

_Nani o manukete inai _: no, you dumbass

_Arretez-la _: stop that

read and review please!


	4. Mercy's Empty in Me

Thank you to all my readers. I love you guys, I really do. Please please send me reviews so I know you're not just clicking on, reading a sentence, getting bored and leaving. Plzkthx.

Title for this chapter also comes from the song Sidewinder by Avenged Sevenfold. Title for the story comes from the song Humanoid by Tokio Hotel.

And a big HUGE thank you to my absolutely wonderful boyfriend. He has been my sounding board and fact checker for the entire writing process of this story. His input has helped me fix ages, get unstuck when I was stuck, and let me know that it is ok to make Abby work for her happy ending. His handle is The Dark Wyvern, and if he ever gets around to writing, I will plug his work shamelessly.

I do not now, nor have I ever owned any of the YuYuHakusho characters. I am borrowing them.

* * *

><p>Weeks later, her powers no longer needed her to use verbal clues. She still used gestures most of the time. Suichi said she was progressing.<p>

Abby switched classes at the dojo after she learned that the class Hiei attended was mostly either demons or very powerful humans, so she wouldn't get in trouble for going all out against Hiei. She was the only one in class with the guts to spar Hiei anyway.

She also managed to avoid being followed to work by any of her supernatural babysitters. Sue thought she was funny.

"You should try being babysat by demons. See how you like it." Abby snapped one day.

"If I was being babysat by those demons, I wouldn't mind." Sue gave her friend a wink and sauntered to the end of the bar to wait on a customer.

Abby lost herself in several complicated drinks, involving lots of flair.*

Off to her right, at the very end of the bar she heard clapping. A familiar voice spoke. "That was awesome. Now I know why you don't want us to know where you work."

She turned. Yusuke sat there grinning at her. "Actually, I was expecting you to show up here soon. You've been kicked out of just about every other bar around here."

Yusuke blushed a little. "You know about that?"

"So will Suichi if you tell him I work here before I'm ready to tell him. You know he's pretty over protective of me." Abby grinned.

The suddenly pale black haired boy held his right hand to his chest. "You have my word."

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Suichi! Must you <em>really<em> keep sharpening the damn rose petals?" Abby made a flinging motion in the fox's direction. The air between them filled with sharpened blades of grass, speeding toward the red head currently chasing her around the small yard.

He barely managed to flip over the attack. "I will sharpen them until you learn to block or dodge _all_ of them." He snapped his rose whip at her. "You need a _lot_ of work still, kit."

She flipped up into a tree to avoid the end of the whip. "You get very bitchy when I manage to counter your attacks." She crooked her finger, and a chunk of earth lifted up right in front of Suichi's running feet.

The red head fell flat on his face. Before he could turn the fall into something more graceful, Abby had sat on his back, effectively holding him down.

"I still need work, hey?" she laughed.

Suichi raised his head a bit. "Maybe not." He pushed himself higher up on his elbows. A pair of sharpened blades of grass followed the motion to remain pressed menacingly on his throat.

"Maybe?" she asked in a sugar-sweet tone.

"If you kill me to prove your point, you will get deported and without the ability to fully control your demon form." the red head growled.

The girl laughed and got off the fox's back. "Trust me, I wasn't trying to kill you. Merely, _distracting_." She tugged at the hem of her, now shredded, shirt. Several of the slice marks had blood on their edges.

Suichi looked down and saw his shirt was now in the same condition as hers. He laughed when he saw the blood on his shirt in nearly the exact same areas as hers.

"Blood for blood, like Dad taught me." Abby grinned.

"You think like a demon, then." The red head laughed more.

Abby tossed her head in the direction of the tree she'd just been in. "Ask Hiei over there how our first sparring match _really_ went, if you think this was bad."

Hiei landed on the ground at the base of the tree, glaring at the girl a bit. He had been enjoying the show the foxes had been putting on. "Had the blades been real, we'd both be dead." He moved closer and smirked at the girl. "Though, she didn't have to be cut by my blade."

"You pissed me off, spikey." Abby grinned at him.

"I will remember that next time we spar with blades." Hiei nodded. "And then _you_ will be the one on the ground."

Suichi gaped at the pair. "You mean Abby put you on the ground, in public, and you managed not to kill her?"

Abby grinned and nodded. "On the ground, on his back, with my naginata at his throat. His was pressed into my stomach."

Suichi's eyes nearly fell out, his eyes were trying to open that wide in shock. "You actually bested him. I've walked away from fights with that kind of wound. Some of them from Hiei's blade."

Abby arched her eyebrow at the smaller boy.

Hiei simply shrugged in reply. "You live because you are a stubborn bastard."

Abby giggled. "Hey Suichi, I have a really burning question that I probably should have asked a month ago. How in the hell are you old enough to know Mum? You look 20."

"My body is thirty." Suichi grinned.

"Vain little fox." Hiei grumbled.

"Exactly my point." Abby waved her hand at him. "If you're thirty, and I'm something like 122, then how the hell did you know Mum back in demon world?"

"Only my _body_ is thirty. My soul is actually that of an ancient kitsune, Yoko Kurama. I was dying, so I managed to put my soul into a human woman's dying unborn son." Suichi explained.

"Oh! I think Mum told me about you! On one of her good days." Abby turned so the boys wouldn't see her sneer at the mention of her mother.

"Mai Lin was a gorgeous black kitsune vixen. She suddenly disappeared about two months after we started our affair. I tried to find her, then I gave up and tried to move on." Suichi made no move to hide the wistful longing that crossed his face.

"So her mother probably told her what a bastard you were for knocking her up." Hiei smirked at his old partner.

Abby shook her head. "Mum, when she wasn't going crazy and cursing fate, told me she always regretted her decision to run away, and how she wished Yoko could meet... his..._ holy crap_." She looked at the fox with a shocked look.

"His what, Abby?" Hiei asked.

"His kit." Abby whispered. "Yoko Kurama is my dad."

Suichi chuckled. "I knew who your mother was the minute you told me your name. I almost thought we'd never find you."

"You're the sixth demon who has suddenly gone parentless in the last two years." Hiei told the girl. "All of them around your age, usually one each semester in this country."

"So? You've been following me since _before_ my parents died." Abby poked Hiei's chest. "Don't tell me you weren't, because you are the only weird goth boy with white in his hair and a green headband."

The fire demon shook his head once, to clear the shock. He thought he'd been careful. "I have personally been watching you since you started using your powers at the beginning of this calendar year."

::Hiei, what did you expect? She _is_ my offspring.:: the fox's mental chuckle made Hiei growl a bit.

"Koenma brought us all here after you had enrolled in the dojo, when he was sure you had the signs of being the next target." Kurama explained.

"Ok, so, you're traveling around the country training demons who suddenly become orphans? But you're not stopping whatever it is killing their parents?" Abby glared at the two demon males. The air around her became charged and volatile.

"When we finally manage to figure out the next mark, it is always too late. Believe me, kit, I wish I could have saved Mai at the very least." Suichi held his hands up in a non-threatening gesture.

"Every last one of you orphans have been clueless about your true natures. When the parents are killed, it is usually right before or right after their powers stop being put in a damper. We are usually only able to prevent the target from harming themselves and others from their wild powers." Hiei explained.

Abby glared at them. "So, why haven't I been overrun by mad plants and earthquakes?"

"Because you are the fox's offspring." Hiei chuckled. "We suspect Wheeler. He never changes his name."

Abby arched her eyebrow at him. "Seriously? He's so... _dorky_. A little creepy, but I wouldn't think he would..."

Suichi held up a hand. "He showed up here at the beginning of last semester, when your powers started manifesting. He was extremely upset that I got the last open seat in his Botany class. He started teaching Herbal Lore at the bookshop because of that. And he has been most displeased that I now attend that class with you." He ticked off his points on his fingers as he spoke.

"Sometimes, when I'm in tune with the powers, he smells like fur and dirt." Abby rubbed her chin. "Kinda like the wolves at the zoo in Philly."

"He's a known wolf demon. Only a mid-A class demon." Hiei scoffed.

Abby just gave him a look. One that clearly stated she was not impressed.

"Hiei and I are what is known as Super S class. Yusuke is as well." Suichi explained.

"He is?" Abby gaped at her new-found father. "He's such a dweezil."

"His strengths are not in the class room." Hiei chuckled. "This situation will be interesting tomorrow."

"I will not be calling you dad, Suichi." Abby glared.

"I don't expect you to. Just, lets make up a good reason for Sue to not try and get us to date." Suichi sighed.

Hiei gave the foxes a disgusted look, then flitted off.

"Eww, she tried to hook us up? Nasty!" Abby's nose crinkled in disgust. "No offence, but I didn't like you like that before I found out who you really are. Still gonna call you Suichi."

Suichi nodded. "I will have a plan by morning. Go get cleaned up, Yusuke made curry tonight."

* * *

><p>*flair=bar flair. It is the art of flipping bottles and mixing tins without spilling the liquor inside. I've taken a class in flair, it is difficult and painful, but it looks really effin awesome.<p>

If I haven't said before, a naginata is a long handled sword. I suggest doing a google image search for them, because they are really gorgeous blades. My current fave.


	5. the wild ride

Title for the chapter belongs to avenged sevenfold, song being Unbound (The Wild Ride). Title of the story still belongs to tokio hotel.

Thanks, as always, goes to my wonderful wonderful boyfriend The Dark Wyvern.

I feel like I'm posting this story for the ghost in the machine. If you're reading, please please drop me a line.

* * *

><p>The following day saw Abby, Yusuke and Kuwabara actually walking together between classes. Sue caught up to them, and latched onto Abby's arm.<p>

"Thank goodness that gorgeous Suichi talked to them after all." Sue winked and nudged her friend. "He must really like you."

"Actually, I am rather fond of my long-lost cousin." Suichi chuckled as he fell in on Abby's left.

Abby shot the fox a grateful smile as she slung an arm around his shoulders. "Hey there cuz, thought you'd never join the party."

"I am getting better at finding my way around." Suichi huffed.

"Wait, you two are cousins?" Sue stopped the pair in the middle of the sidewalk.

Abby giggled. "Sure we are. Do you not see the resemblance?"

Sue looked at both the boy and girl carefully. "I guess so. One thing is for sure," Sue gave Abby a wink, "both your moms had a thing for round-eye devils."

Abby gave the girl a playful slap on the arm. "Hey! Shut up, bitch!"

Sue just giggled and started off again. "Hey Abbs, since he's your cousin, can I have him?"

Suichi growled a little. "Excuse me, my cousin does not dictate my lovelife."

The currently pink-haired girl gave a shrug. "I shoulda figured. All the cutest guys are."

"Susan Annabelle Smith! I am seriously ashamed of you right now!" Abby exclaimed.

The group came to a stop at a cross walk. The walk light went green, and Abby started across ahead of the group to hide her blush of embarrassment. A powder blue Neon ran the red light, aiming straight at her. Abby jumped up, rolled across the hood, and landed on her feet.

The car stopped, and the startled driver got out. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

"You idiot! That light's been red for a full minute! You could have killed someone!" Abby paced the opposite side of the car as she raged at the driver.

Suichi took the girl by the elbow and led her away from the street. The others followed.

Hiei stopped beside the driver. "If I were you, I would get in my car and drive more carefully from now on."

The man nodded and did as Hiei said.

"Hn, baka ningen." He chuckled as he passed Abby. "Your ears are showing, vixen."

* * *

><p>Sue waited until she, Abby and Hiei were headed to the dining hall before pouncing on her friend. "What the hell was that back there? You got pissed and gained cute, silver fox ears."<p>

Abby sighed. "I wish I could tell you, Sue, I really do. But I'm not entirely sure Hiei wouldn't kill you after, for knowing too much."

"Baka. She's on our side. Witches are part of Koenma's special forces." Hiei rolled his eyes at me.

Sue turned a wide eyed look on the pair of disguised demons. "Wait, the God of the Border? He who Judges? What's he got to do with this?"

"Is that what you ningens call him now? He'll be so disappointed." Hiei chuckled.

"Koenma's Sensei K. And I just learned I'm a fox demon." Abby said softly.

"Well, that explains Hiei's energy signature. And Suichi." Sue smiled.

"Suichi's actually my father." Abby added.

Sue laughed outright at that. "I knew who Suichi was the minute I laid eyes on him. I was one of the people trying to find Yoko Kurama, back in the day. Just to talk, I swear." Sue gave the shorter man a scared look.

Hiei growled at her. "Yoko would have died before he let you take him in."

Sue crossed her arms and glared. "I didn't want to take him to jail. I knew where his woman and kits were, who had them, and what that bastard was doing to them."

Abby gasped. Her eyes went wide, then she took off at a full run.

* * *

><p>short, i know. but i am seriously unmotivated.<p> 


End file.
